Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) or full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain a battery, such as a high voltage battery, to act as an energy source for the vehicle. Battery capacity and cycle life can change depending on the operating temperature of the battery. It is generally desirable to maintain the battery within a specified temperature range while the vehicle is operating or while the vehicle is charging.
Vehicles with batteries may include thermal management systems to provide temperature control for the batteries to extend life and improve performance.